


Jessica Jones- "AKA Rebecca, Come Home"

by Citizen_616



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citizen_616/pseuds/Citizen_616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Jones is hired to find a girl named Rebecca Cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica Jones- "AKA Rebecca, Come Home"

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on Brian Michael Bendis & Michael Gaydos' Alias #9-14, it has the same basic plot and most of the same characters, but with a good bit of changes to it.

A knock at her door wakes Jessica up. She gives a grunt.

“Jessica, it's me, Trish. Are you there?” Jessica groans. “(shit....)” She gets up, puts on her jeans, and opens the door for her. 

“Trish, what the hell're you doing here so early?”

“Early? Jess, it's 1:30.”

“Exactly.” Jessica grabs a bottle of Teacher's and downs three-fourths of it while Trish looks on in horror. “Jesus, Jess.”

“What?” says Jessica, as she gulps down the rest of it.

“You really shouldn't drink that much, it's not healthy--” Jessica lets out a deep sigh “Did you have something to tell me, Trish?”

A brief pause. “Jessica, you were gone for eight months--”

“God, this again?”

“--Eight months, and you still won't tell me where you went. What happened to you Jess?”   
Jessica gets up and walks over to the cabinets next to her sink to get another bottle. “Why are you drinking so much, Jessica? I'm worried about you.” Jessica begins gulping it down too, trying to tune out Trish's words. 

“Where you with someone? A boyfriend? Jessica, did he hurt y--” Jessica slams the counter, breaking it and the bottle. “ _ Goddammit Trish shut up _ !!!” 

Trish stands there, stunned, as Jessica tries to stay calm. She fails, leaving Trish and storming off to lock herself in the bathroom, where she sits in the corner, trying to stop crying. Trish stands at the door, shocked. 

“.... Jessica?” No answer. “Jessica look I'm... I'm sorry. Whatever happened to you.... it's none of my business. I'm just worried about you. Look, I'm..... I'm here for you Jess. You're not alone, okay?” 

After a couple of seconds of silence, Trish leaves Jessica's apartment. 

A little while later, Jessica more or less regains her cool, and leaves the bathroom, immediately going to the cabinet to get more booze. She grabs two more bottles, takes them, and sits at her desk, burying her head in her hands.

Then she hears a knock at her door. She looks at the window, and seeing that the two people aren't Trish, decides to answer it. She places the two bottles into one of her drawers, and then goes over and opens the door. “Uh hi, how can I help you?”

“Yes, ma'am, is this-- are you Jessica Jones?”

  
“Yeah.”

“Yes, I, uh think we might have a case for you, Ms. Jones.”

She lets the two women in, and they all sit down. Jessica says, “So, how may I help you, Ms....?”

“Cross. Anna Cross. And this is my sister, Katherine. I'm sorry my husband wasn't able to make it today. Anyway, the reason I came today is... last week our daughter, Rebecca, came home from school. She went up to her room, and when we called for her to come down, she never answered. Eventually we went up there to see what was going on and she...” Tears begin to shine in her eyes as Katherine tries to comfort her. 

“Um, Ms. Cross, why don't you go sit on the couch and I can get the information from Katherine?” 

Mrs. Cross pulls a tissue out of her purse, “Yes, yes of course, I'm sorry....” she walks to the couch, and Katherine turns to Jessica.

“They went up to her bedroom, and Rebecca was gone. Her window was open, and there were signs of struggle, the stuff on her desk in front of the window was everywhere. All of her clothes and personal belongings was still there, leading us to believe that it was a kidnapping.”

Jessica sits up straight 

“Jesus... did you call the Police?”

“Of course.” said Katherine, “they launched an investigation, but didn't find any fingerprints there other than Rebecca's. After a while, they said that there was no sufficient evidence to pursue, so they closed the case.” Jessica takes it in.

“So you want me to find her kidnapper?”

“Please, Ms. Jones.” says Mrs. Cross, walking back over to the desk, sniffing “We don't know what else to do. We'll pay you anything you want, just please... bring my baby home.”

Jessica pauses for a minute to think it through. “Of course, Mrs. Cross.” 

“Thank you, Ms. Jones. Thank you.” 

She lets out a sigh of relief.

Later, Jessica talks to Katherine. “I'll need 50% up front.”

“Of course.” Katherine digs through her purse for her checkbook. “How long do you think it'll take to find her?”

“I dunno. Usually doesn't take me long. You said she was last seen in her bedroom?”

“Yes.”

  
“Okay, I'm gonna come over later tonight and search her room, if that's alright.”

“Of course,” says Katherine, “But the officers already did a thorough search of her room, and couldn't find anything.”

“I know, but I should take a crack at it just to be sure. What's the address?”

She tells Jessica the address.

Jessica pulls out her phone, and types it in. “Okay. I'll be there around...” she checks the time, “....4:30. Is that good?”

  
“Of course, Ms. Jones.” Katherine hands Jessica the check. “Thank you, again.”

“Of course.”

It's now 2:15. Jessica spends the next 30 minutes researching the Crosses. They're a pretty normal family, the father, named Edward, has a well-paying a job at Union-Allied. He and Anna have been married for about 26 years now, Aunt's been living with them for maybe 7, after her husband died. Rebecca's a star student at Midtown High, she has fantastic grades, best in her class. She's only 16...

Jessica closes her laptop and decides she has time to take a shower to clear her head. While inside she closes her eyes and rests her head on the wall, exhausted…

She feels his arms wrap around her from behind.... he pulls himself close to her, and whispers…

“Hello, Jessica....”

She screams and whirls around to punch him, instead taking a chunk out of the wall. No one was there. She falls to her knees, and succumbs to tears for the second time that day.

23 minutes and 4 bottles of Jim Beam bourbon later, Jessica grabs a taxi to go to the Cross' home, stopping along the way to get two bottles of whiskey.

When she arrives, she fills her canister with it, and gets to work. Ringing the doorbell, Jessica is greeted by Edward Cross. 

“Hi, you must be Jessica Jones. I'm Edward, Rebecca's father. Please, come in.”

He beckons for her to go inside. She walks inside, and looks around the spacious apartment.

“Where's Anna and Katherine?” she asks Edward. “Katherine should be back home any minute now, she just went out to get some milk at the corner store. And Anna is upstairs, asleep. All this stress is really getting to her, y'know?”

“Yeah.”

Edward approaches her as Jessica walks around. “So... you think you'll be able to find her, Ms. Jones?”

  
“Um, yeah.”

“I hope so. I'm just... I'm just so worried about her. If anything bad were to happen to her, I--” He looks away.

“I promise I'll get her home, Mr. Cross.” said Jessica. “I'll find her.”

At that moment, Katherine walks in. “Oh, Ms. Jones! Hang on just a moment...” She walks over and puts the milk in the refrigerator. 

“I'm so glad you came. Here, her room is just this way.” she says, pointing upstairs.

Jessica goes up them and into Rebecca's room. It's messy, just as they described it, with papers strewn everywhere. She walks around the room, looking in cabinets and drawers while Katherine stands and watches. 

“So this is exactly how it was when she left?” asks Jessica.

“Yeah, more or less.”

Jessica scans the room.   
“Where does she usually keep her phone?”

“I-- um, on her bedside table.”

Jessica checks there. No phone, and no charger. “Huh...”

“What's that?” asks Katherine

“I'm not sure Rebecca was kidnapped.”

“Really?” says Katherine, walking forward. “Why?”

“Her phone's gone,  which wouldn't normally be weird, but her charger's gone too, which implies--”

“She grabbed them on the way out.”

Jessica nods. “The one thing she wouldn't leave behind.”

Jessica pauses for a bit, thinking. “Rebecca goes to Midtown High, right?”

  
“Yes, how did you--?”

  
“Did she have any friends there?”

“Um, a couple, I think.”

“Okay, I'm gonna go visit Midtown tomorrow, question some of them.” she says.

“Oh... okay. Thank you so much for helping us, Ms. Jones.” Katherine says, sitting on Rebecca's bed.

“You're welcome.” She says, walking out of the room looking up the location of Midtown High.

As she's leaving she faintly hears Katherine say “Oh, Rebecca... please come home...”

The next day, she arrives at Midtown High, and is shown Rebecca's locker by a teacher. With no clues there, she goes around questioning students about Rebecca. Turns out, Rebecca didn't have many friends. No one seemed to know anything about where she'd gone, and most of them hadn't even realized she was gone. Until she met one student, who told her to talk to Harriet Wilkinson. Jessica then manages to track her down, and asks where Rebecca went.

“No, I mean I didn't really know her, but... you know Mary Wilkinson? My sister? She's got like reddish hair-- no? Anyways, the two of them were friends, I think, so she may know where Rebecca is.”

  
“Where I can find Mary?”

  
“Umm you might see her outside after school. She usually hangs around there for a little while before going home.”

As Jessica walks away, Harriet calls after her, “I really hope you find her! I hope she's not dead.”

Jessica stays behind, and sure enough sees Mary Wilkinson outside after school. She approaches her.

“Mary Wilkinson?”

She turns towards her. “Uh, yeah?”

  
“My name is Jessica Jones, I'm a private investigator. I've been hired to find Rebecca Cross by her parents. Do you have any idea where she is?”

Mary's eyes widen. “Uhhh...” but then she panics and starts running away, knocking students out of her path. 

Jessica rolls her eyes. “Goddammit...”

  
Mary darts away from the school and down a street, then turning into an alleyway, where Jessica lands in front of her (stumbling upon impact). Mary screams and falls backwards. 

“H-holy shit!!! Y-you're one of them--”

Jessica stands over her “I'm not going to hurt you, Mary. Just tell me where Rebecca is and I'll leave you alone.”

“Please-- I'm not supposed to say, I--”

Jessica does a fake charge to scare the answer out of her.

“AHHH SHIT!!! OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY--” Mary starts talking through sobs “S-she's in a club in Harlem!! I-I can tell you where!!! Please j-just don't hurt me!!!”

“A club? What kind of club?”

“I-It's... I mean I guess it's not really a club, it's.... it's this hideout for runaway teens. She went there with her girlfriend, I'm the only one she told--”

  
“Girlfriend?”

  
“Y-yeah. Victoria. They've been together in secret for a little while now. I'm assuming that's why she ran away from home, is to be with her.”

Jessica processes this. “Okay... Give me an address. Now.”

Mary gives her the address, and that night, Jessica arrives there, sneaking in the back. She makes her way through the crowd, where she sees Rebecca standing in the corner with Victoria, kissing. Jessica makes her way through the crowd towards them. When she reaches them, Victoria stands in front of Rebecca protectively. 

“Who the hell are you?” she demands. 

“My name is Jessica Jones, I'm a P.I.” she looks at Rebecca. “Rebecca Cross, I'm here to bring you home.” 

Rebecca panics, “Shit, they found me!” They start running away, Jessica calling after them, “Wait! I'm-- shit!” She gives chase. Rebecca and Victoria exit out the back door, and Jessica starts to follow them, until a until one of the oldest men in the building well over 18, moves in her way. “Who the hell are you?”

“I'm-- I'm Jessica Jones, I've been hired to bring her home…” she says, frantically watching them go through the door over his shoulder. “Goddammit she's getting away” she says under her breath

  
He laughs, “That ain't happening sweetheart.”

“She's a minor!”

“So? Get outta here, bitch. Before you get yourself hurt.”

Jessica sighs again. “Have you ever been kicked in the nuts by a superhero?”

“I-- what?”

  
She does that. Needless to say, she gets past him. She opens the door and jumps down a flight of stairs, slams into the wall and tumbles down the next flight. When she gets outside, she frantically looks up and down the street, until she finally sees Rebecca and Victoria running around a corner a good way down the street. 

“Shit!” She runs down the street at top speed (which, being a superhuman, is a bit faster than normal people), turns the corner, and sees the two girls down the street. She starts running again, but, growing desperate, leaps the rest of the way, tackling them both. They all three start getting up, cursing. Victoria starts trying to attack Jessica

“Get the hell away from her!!!” Victoria desperately screams.  Jessica pushes her down, and grabs Rebecca's arm. Rebecca tries to pull away, but can't. 

“Shit! Victoria-- run! Go!”

“No, I won't--”

  
“Go! I'll be back just go!”

Victoria reluctantly runs away, and Rebecca starts kicking and screaming at Jessica, who is clearly shocked by how vicious she's become.

“Jesus-- calm down--”

  
“NO!  _ Let go of me, you bitch _ \---!!”

  
“Stop! Jesus, I'm not going to hurt you--”

“ _ I can’t go back please _ !!!”

  
Jessica stops a taxi that's driving by, and starts dragging Rebecca into it. “ _ Nooooo _ !!!  _ Please _ !!!” She throws Rebecca inside and then gets and closes the door. She tells the driver the address, and to go as fast as she can.

Rebecca has started crying. 

“Rebecca, I... I'm just taking you home, I--” Rebecca tries to open the door to jump out of the cab. 

“JESUS!!!” Jessica grabs Rebecca arms and pulls her back in.

The taxi driver yells “What the hell is going on back there?!” Jessica closes the door and yells back at him, “Just keep going!” 

She holds Rebecca down “What the hell was that about?!”

“Y-You can't take me there!!!”

  
“Why? What the hell is wrong with you--”

“He'll hurt me!!”

Jessica stares for a minute. “Who? Rebecca, who's going to hurt you?”

  
“My dad!!” she's sobbing uncontrollably now. “H-he said if I tried to escape o-or tell anyone what he did, h-he'd hurt m-me!!!” she buries her face. Jessica takes it all in. 

“Rebecca... what did he do to you?”

  
Rebecca looks nervous. “I-I can't--”

“Rebecca, please, I can help you if you tell me what he's done.”

  
She pauses. “He doesn't do it every night... not anymore.” Jessica closes her eyes, knowing what's coming. “But... ever since I was t-twelve, he'd.... when everyone else was asleep.... he'd come into my room...” she starts crying again. Jessica doesn't push for more information. 

“Rebecca, I'm going to personally make sure he pays for what he's done. Do you understand?”   
She nods. Jessica lets go of Rebecca and sits back, thinking up a plan. She pulls her canister out of her bag, and downs all of the alcohol inside it. Then she calls Mrs. Cross directly.

“Hello?”

“Anna, listen to me, I'm coming to your apartment now. I should be there in about ten minutes.”

“I— what? Did you find her? What's going on--”

  
“Is your husband home?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Shit!”

  
“I'll tell him now--”

  
“NO!”

  
“...W-what?!”

  
“I'll explain everything when I get there, okay?”

“--W-who's crying—?”

  
“ _ Do NOT tell him we're coming!! _ ”

  
She hangs up.

Jessica leads Rebecca inside the building, dialing 9-1-1 and calling the Police. When she's done calling them, she and Rebecca get into an elevator.

“Ms. Jones...? What are you going to do?”

  
“....Whatever it takes.”

Jessica takes a deep breath. The elevator doors open.

They make their way down the hall, to the Crosses' door. Jessica knocks, and is greeted by Katherine, who immediately hugs Rebecca. 

“Oh-- thank God!!”

  
Jessica passes her and Anna by.’

Edward gets up and sees Jessica walks towards him. “Ms. Jones? Did you find he--” She punches five teeth out of his mouth, causing him to fall and flip over the couch. 

“OH-- WHAT ARE YOU--?!” cries out Anna, but Jessica ignores and picks up Edward. 

“You piece of _ SHIT! _ ” She throws him into the TV, both Anna and Katherine scream, and are holding Rebecca in a corner. But she isn't screaming. She's smiling.

Edward struggles to stand, spitting blood. “What-- what the hell--?”

“Tell them, Edward.” Jessica says picking him up again, “Tell them what a piece of goddamn _ shit _ you've been!”   
She lifts Edward up and drops him onto the coffee table.

“STOP!!!” Anna yells, “DON'T HURT HIM, PLEASE!!!!”

Jessica kicks his stomach, causing him to spit up blood. 

“Tell them what you've done, Edward. _ Tell them what you did to your daughter _ !!!”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

  
“TELL THEM!!!!” Jessica braces a punch, but he screams and rolls out of the way. She punches a dent in the place where his face used to be. She goes after him, but he holds out his hands in defeat. “OKAY, OKAY!!! I'LL DO IT! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!” 

Anna looks confused, “W-what? What's going on, I--?”

  
“I'm s-sorry... she just-- I couldn't help it--”

  
Anna steps forward slowly. “W-what?”

“ _ SAY IT. _ ” Jessica says.

“I-I raped her!!! I-I'm s-sorry I couldn't-- I couldn't help it!!”

  
Anna stands in shock, taking it in. Then she turns to Rebecca. “Rebecca...?”

  
Rebecca starts crying again, “It's true, mom.”

  
Anna stands there for a moment... then picks up a wine bottle from the counter and smashes it over his head.

“Jesus!” Jessica yells

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! HOW DARE YOU-- I'LL KILL YOU--!!!”

  
Anna and Edward wrestle, and Edward rolls her over and starts choking her, Jessica goes forward to stop him, but Rebecca jumps on him, pulling at his neck. He grabs Rebecca and smashes her head into the wall, she falls unconscious. Anna lays there coughing and struggling to stand up. Edward has picked up a hammer, and prepares to smack Anna over the head with it.

“NO!!!” Jessica leaps over and grabs him, slamming him into a wall, denting it and breaking his left arm, but he swings the hammer with his right, hitting Jessica in the head with it. She falls to the ground, struggling to remain conscious. She can hear a struggle behind her but can't get up. Blood begins to splatter on the floor. Someone's dying.

  
“N-No...”

She finally manages to look up, only to find Katherine standing over Edward with a knife in her hand, covered from head to toe in blood. Edward's blood. 

The door smashes open and officers charge in, guns brandished. “POLICE!!! GET ON THE GROUND, NOW!!!”

Katherine drops the knife, and lays on the ground, crying. Jessica starts to try to get up, but everything goes dark.

She wakes up in Metro-General. It's later the next day. Trish is there. She explains everything, and Jessica nods along wishing she’d remembered what happened. She tells Jessica that Katherine isn't going to be charged, as it was in self-defense that she killed Edward. Anna had written the check for Jessica, and had asked Trish to tell Jessica 'thank you'. Rebecca was fine as well, no major damage had occurred during their fight. The two people most hurt were Jessica and, of course, Edward. A couple of hours later, Trish takes Jessica back to her apartment. She takes her inside, and back to her bedroom, laying her down, and preparing to leave.

“Trish... wait.”   
Trish turns around. “Jess, you need to rest.”

“No, Trish, I... I need to tell you something.”   
She sits up in bed, grimacing at the pain, “Ahh.. shit...”

“Jessica, really, you shouldn't--”   
“No.”

Trish sits down beside Jessica.

“Jess, whatever this is, I'm sure it can wait--”

“No. You've waited long enough, Trish.”

She pauses.

“About ten months ago... I-I helped this man that was being beat up on the street. I saved his life... and then... and then h-he came....”   
“Who came?”

“.... Kilgrave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all for today folks!!  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought, or if you noticed any flaws. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
